Los mejores besos
by Layla Clapton
Summary: Pero antes de rescatar a la princesa, el apuesto mago le daba un beso de amor verdadero. Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre La casa Slytherin del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los black"


**Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre La casa Slytherin del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los black"**

**Disclaimer: Era rubia pero no soy Jotaká, todo lo reconocible le pertenece a ella. **

**Los mejores besos**

Un niño rubio de poco más de un metro de altura volaba por los jardines de la mansión Malfoy en su escoba de juguete. Era observado por una bella mujer rubia con un libro en su regazo, que le era imposible de leer, estaba más preocupada por la seguridad del niño sobre ese artefacto.

-¡Draco, no vueles por encima del estanque!- exclamó la mujer.

El niño subió su vuelo y comenzó a volar por encima de los árboles.

-¡Y tampoco vueles tan alto o terminaras cayéndote!

Bajo la altura a regañadientes y dolido, no podía creer que su madre lo considerase tan mal volador.

-Pero si nunca me caigo, mamá.- Le replicó el muchacho en una súplica para que su madre reconociese lo bien que lo hacía. La mujer ignoró su comentario y sonrió al ver que el niño no volaba a más de dos metros del suelo.

El travieso niño enseguida encontró algo más divertido que volar por encima del agua del lago rozándola con sus pies. Sí, perseguir pavos reales albinos era muchísimo más divertido, emocionante y peligroso (todo el mundo sabe que nunca hay que hacerlos enfadar). Los perseguía y cuando los alcanzaba estiraba su bracito y les arrancaba plumas de la cola.

Su madre le volvía a mirar preocupada pero, al mismo tiempo, orgullosa de su hijo; estaba segura de que sería un gran jugador de quidditch. Cuando iba a volver a regañarle dos figuras se aparecieron en la entrada de la gran mansión.

Una mujer menuda y un poco más joven que Narcissa y una niña dos años más pequeña que Draco les llamaban desde la puerta. Los anfitriones se acercaron a la puerta a recibirlas. Narcissa con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, feliz de volver a ver a su amiga, y el pequeño con una mueca de fastidio al ver que se trataba de la pequeña de las Greengrass y no de su hermana mayor. El rubio no podía soportar a esa niña de cara angelical y sonrisa traviesa que siempre conseguía salirse con la suya. No podía soportar no ser él quien se salía con la suya.

-¡Adelina, qué alegría verte!- exclamó mientras la saludaba formalmente.

Ambos niños se quedaron observándose. Draco no podía soportar a la pequeña pero el odio no era mutuo ni por asomo o, al menos, si no era así, la niña sabia disimularlo muy bien. La niña de ojos verdes y cabello rubio recogido en dos graciosas coletas sonreía radiante mientras abrazaba un gran libro.

-Draco, querido, ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con Astoria mientras nosotras charlamos?- le pidió su madre cálidamente.

Y haciendo gala de sus buenos modales, el niño, le alargó una mano a la pequeña mientras le hacía un gesto para que le acompañase. La galante y falsa sonrisa que se había formado en el inocente rostro del niño se esfumo en el segundo exacto en el cual se giró y dejo de estar a la vista de las adultas.

La niña le seguía mientras tarareaba una canción y daba saltitos.

Llegaron al otro lado del estanque del jardín y se colocaron entre los dos grandes sauces que daban más intimidad al lugar. El niño recogió su escoba de juguete que estaba apoyada sobre uno de ellos.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras, leer ese libro, pelearte con los pavos, ahogarte en el lago… Lo que prefieras. Yo volaré con mi escoba.- le explicó remarcando su última frase.

La niña frunció el entrecejo en una mueca de disgusto.

-Tu mamá te ha dicho que tienes que jugar conmigo y yo quiero jugar.

-Y yo quiero volar.- le replicó.

-Le diré a tu mamá que no quieres jugar conmigo y te castigará.-le amenazó la pequeña en un agudo grito.

-Entonces serias una chivata.- le acusó el rubio.

-Sí, pero a ti te castigaran.

-No te atreves.- le replicó el niño siendo todo lo amenazante que podía llegar a ser un niño de su tamaño.

-Señora Mal…-comenzó a gritar la niña en un llanto fingido pero fue interrumpida por la mano del niño sobre su boca.

-Vale, vale. Está bien. Jugaremos un rato y después me dejaras seguir volando en mi escoba.- accedió el rubio al no tener otra salida.

La cara de la niña se iluminó con una gran sonrisa.

-Jugaremos a un cuento de príncipes y princesas- comenzó ella ilusionada.

-Oh, no, de eso nada. Yo no jugare a una cursilada como esa.

-¿Quieres que se lo diga a tu madre?- le recordó.

El niño bufó.

-Yo seré la princesa a la que una malvada bruja encerró en lo alto de una torre protegida por dragones y tú serás un apuesto mago que se enfrentará a los temibles dragones para poder subir a lo alto de la torre y rescatarme.- le explicó mientras le señalaba las ilustraciones de su libro de cuentos.

Draco, atónito, comenzó a reír fuertemente. Cuando consiguió parar la risa le contestó:

-¿De dónde vamos a sacar una varita, dragones y una torre?

-Tengo varitas de broma y lo demás ya veremos cómo nos apañamos, ten un poco de imaginación.-la niña empezaba a exasperarse ante el escepticismo de él.

-¿Y la princesa?

-¿Y el apuesto mago?- le devolvió ella automáticamente y sin pensarlo, sorprendiéndose a sí misma.

No hay nada como que te devuelvan tu propia medicina, sobre todo si esta va directa a tu orgullo. Draco Malfoy nunca se había cuestionado sus formas y sus modales, tenía claro que eran los ideales para cualquier niño de su posición social. Los Malfoy eran la aristocracia del mundo mágico, una de las familias más importante que existía, ¿eso no le convertía en un futuro apuesto mago?

-Ahora veras como puedo ser el mago más apuesto que verás jamás.

La niña sonrió traviesa. Había conseguido lo que quería y poco le había importado los medios, astuta como la futura slytherin que sería.

Saco de su mochila dos varitas falsas y se las dio al niño. Él las miró con sorna y agitó una. La varita empezó a lanzar chispas y se convirtió en un tubo de fuegos artificiales. Él, asustado, lo lanzó lo más lejos que pudo y le dio a un pavo real accidentalmente.

-Ya está, ya sé lo que pueden ser el dragón. Los pavos reales serán como muchos dragones pequeñitos y yo lucharé contra ellos con las varitas.

-¿Y tu mamá no se enfadará si les hacemos daño?- preguntó la niña preocupada ante la peligrosa pero genial idea de su amigo.

-Han entrado al invernadero a tomar el té, no se enterarán. Si les pasa algo a los pavos los escondemos después.

La niña asintió aunque no muy convencida. Ahora sólo faltaba encontrar algún lugar alto al que pudiese subirse para qué fuera la torre. Levanto su cabecita para mirar el cielo gris que caracterizaba a Inglaterra y se topó con las ramas de los dos grandes árboles que los rodeaban. Ella podía subirse a la rama más alta de uno de ellos, no por nada era la mejor escaladora que conocía. Comenzó a escalar el árbol de improvisto para en niño que la miraba atónito.

-¿Pero qué haces? Bájate de ahí que como te caigas después la culpa será mía.-le gritó desde debajo del árbol.

Cuando la niña consiguió alcanzar la rama más alta le hizo un gesto de victoria con la mano y una radiante sonrisa en señal de que lo tenía todo bajo control.

-Esta será la torre a la que tú tendrás que subir para rescatarme cuando hayas derrotado a los dragones.

Draco tragó saliva. El árbol era muy alto y él le tenía fobia a las alturas. Era irónico que él que se pasaba los días volando en su escoba y realizando complejas piruetas para un niño de su edad tuviera miedo a levantar los pies del suelo, era completamente contradictorio. Para Draco sino estaba encima de su escoba cualquier altura se le volvía infinita.

Su escoba. Después de unos segundos de pánico reacciono. Un mago, siempre va acompañado de su varita y de su escoba, no tenía porque rescatar a su princesa _mona_ escalando teniendo su escoba con él.

-Vamos, ¿qué haces ahí parado? Muévete que tienes que luchar contra los _dragones._

Draco se percató de que sus _dragones_ se habían acercado a la _gran torre_ de la _princesa_ sorprendidos al verla allí en lo alto. "Nunca pensé que los pavos reales fueran unos animales tan curiosos." Se dijo el pequeño a sí mismo.

Cogió una varita de broma nueva y se abalanzó corriendo hacia dos de los _dragones_ para espantarlos. En su intento varios de los fuegos artificiales rozaron a los _dragones_ y chamuscaron su blanquecino pelaje dejándolo negro como el carbón. Pero poco le importaba eso a Draco ahora que estaba en un duelo de vida o muerte por su _princesa_. Con una tercera varita el apuesto y joven mago venció al último _dragón_ que salió huyendo lo más rápido que pudo.

El joven mago celebró su victoria esquivando los fuegos artificiales que seguían saliendo de las varitas en lo que parecía una especie de danza tribal de la victoria.

-¿Has visto eso? ¿Has visto como los dragones han huido nada más verme, _princesa_?- le dijo su príncipe alargando las palabras con arrogancia.

La niña, que había observado todo el espectáculo desde su privilegiada posición en lo alto de la _torre_, no paraba de reírse fuertemente. Recordó después, que las _princesas_ no se reían de una forma tan estridente y la disimulo como pudo.

-Aún me tienes que rescatar.-le recordó ella con malicia al niño, que después de su gran actuación no se acordaba de ese detalle.

Draco bufó y cogió su escoba para ir a rescatarla. Antes de llegar hasta ella aprovecho para lucirse haciendo todas las piruetas que conocía con la escoba, después, con vuelo orgulloso, se acercó a la rama y se quedo suspendido en frente de la niña.

-Sube, princesa.

Astoria radiaba felicidad al ver a su _apuesto mago_ tendiéndole la mano desde su escoba. Alargó su mano para tomar la suya pero volvió a retrocederla.

-Aún te queda una cosa antes de sacarme de la torre.

-¡¿Cómo?! -exclamo Draco desesperado.

-El _mago_ está enamorado de la _princesa_ y antes de llevársela con él le da un beso de amor verdadero. -le explicó la niña ruborizada y risueña.

-Ya, un cuento muy bonito. Sube.

-Antes me tienes que dar un beso.

-No te daré un beso.

-¿Tienes miedo de no saber dar un beso?- inquirió la niña con picardía.

-No, es que no me gusta besar a niña pequeñas y mandonas como tú.

-No es verdad, lo que pasa es que no sabes dar besos.

-Yo doy los mejores besos del mundo.-afirmó orgulloso aunque sabía que era mentirá ya que en su corta edad no había besado a ninguna niña.

-Demuéstralo.

Y Draco Malfoy supo que no podía negarse, era cuestión de orgullo. Le iba a dar un beso e iba a ser el mejor beso que recibiría esa niña en su vida. Él siempre era el mejor, y dar besos no iba a ser su excepción.

Draco se acercó aún más a la niña pero sin bajar de su escoba. Astoria, que estaba sentada en el borde de la rama estiro su cuello para acercarse más al rostro de él. Cerraron los ojos fuertemente y cortaron la distancia entre sus rostros rápidamente. Sus labios chocaron unos contra otros después de un doloroso golpe de narices.

Tras el accidentado roce de labios hubo dos reacciones opuestas; Draco que instintivamente se había alejado de la niña con cara asqueada y acariciándose la nariz roja por el impacto, y Astoria, que su cara hacia conjunto con su nariz y disimulaba una leve sonrisa.

-Tenía razón, ¿no? Este ha sido el mejor beso de tu vida.

Astoria podría haberse quejado de mil cosas diferentes sobre ese desastroso beso o, simplemente, señalarle a su amado y valiente mago que con esa cara de asco ni él se creía lo que acababa de decir. Pero, la verdad, es que Draco tenía razón, ese había sido el mejor y único beso que le había dado un chico.

Callejón Diagon, Londres 1999

Astoria Greengrass deambulaba por el callejón en busca de sus nuevos libros escolares para su último curso en Hogwarts. Con una gran lista en la mano, fue de tienda en tienda durante más de dos horas. Cuando encontró el último libro, el de runas antiguas que parecía que se había agotado, decidió ir a tomarse algo a la heladería. Así descansaría un poco pues ya no se podía mantener en pie por el dolor de pies.

Iba a sentarse en una de las mesas del local cuando le vio. Un joven de negro y encapuchado al que se le veían unos reflejos plateados caer por debajo de la capucha tapándole los ojos. Llevaba paso ligero y aristocrático y puede que, eso fuera lo que le hizo a Astoria reconocerle.

Salió del local despidiéndose rápida y educadamente del dueño, y siguió al joven. Al parecer, él se percató de que le seguían y aumento aun más su marcha doblando por una estrecha callejuela que llevaba al callejón Nocturm. Pronto la persecución recordaba a una película de espías muggles. Antes de llegar a una tienda de antigüedades mágicas, Astoria consiguió hacerle caza cogiéndole de la capucha.

Ante el tirón, él se paro pero no se dio la vuelta. Astoria le retiro la capucha y comprobó que el pelo del joven era de un extraño rubio plateado pero que, a diferencia de lo que se espera, estaba completamente despeinado.

-Draco.-le llamó.

Hacía años que no escuchaba esa voz y, aun así, la reconoció. Pensó que nunca llegaría el día en el que se alegraría de escucharla pero ese día comprobó que se equivocaba. Entre una de las miles de personas del mundo mágico que le querían muerto y ella, se alegraba de que solo fuese ella.

-¿Por qué me seguías? ¿Te has vuelto loca?- le preguntó entre con sorna y cabreado.

Draco se había girado para hablarle y ahora estaban a una distancia lo suficientemente corta como para que ella se pusiera igual de colorada que cuando era pequeña.

Astoria se quedo mirándole a los ojos, verde contra plata, como si buscase algo ellos. Estaba segura de que, pese a la tristeza de su mirada, iba a encontrar al niño engreído que tanto le gustaba.

-Quería comprobar una cosa.

Acortó la pequeña distancia que había entre los dos y junto sus labios contra los de él. Un suave y rápido roce entre los dos, como una corriente eléctrica, que le hizo soltar una leve risita a ella. Él esbozó una media sonrisa y la besó hasta que la falta de aire les hizo separarse.

-Mis besos siguen siendo los mejores.- volvió a afirmarle el joven.

Y, esta vez, no tenia mil quejas diferentes para él, pero tampoco se iba a quedar callada.

-No, Draco, nuestros besos son los mejores.

* * *

**Mi segundo fic para el reto. Tengo que decir que he hecho todo lo posible para que Draco me quedase canon pero aun así tengo la sensación de que no lo he conseguido. Pese a ello estoy relativamente orgullosa de mi fic, creo que es el que más me ha gustado de todos los que tengo subidos.**

**Espero que a vosotros también os guste y que me dejéis un lindo y bello comentario :D **


End file.
